With the improvement of automobile manufacturing technology and the reduction of automobile manufacturing cost, automobiles become commonly used transportation tool gradually; with the development of communication technology, especially the technology of internet of vehicles, automobiles have become mobile living environments more than transportation tools. In order to provide users with perfect automobile living experience, and make the users enjoy more convenient life and get more comfortable experience, background servers should be able to obtain real-time vehicle operation data so as to provide the users with services.
However, speak of most vehicle-mounted systems, a user has to go to a car repair shop and ask a maintenance man in the car repair shop for help if he/she wants to know whether his/her vehicle operates normally. In a travel, there is no way for the user to solve a breakdown occurring in the vehicle, and there is no way for the user to know the travel information during the travel time either, moreover, the conditions for ensuring safety of vehicles are very limited. This is because the data provided by existing OBD (On-Board Diagnostic) interfaces is for professional use only, a common user couldn't obtain the data and couldn't understand the data either, and an existing vehicle-mounted system can't provide the user with perfect experience.